Trapped into Darkness
by ffwriter76
Summary: Set after the wedding but before the pregnancy...Ana is in serious trouble, can Christian help her in time? Future chapters may be sensitive to some readers...
1. Chapter 1

ANA'S POV:

Oh God, my head hurts so bad! What the hell happened? I remember coming out of work and being swept up in the everyday crowd that passes by the building as I tried to make my way to Sawyer waiting for me by the SUV. I don't think I can recall reaching the car, or even too much after I walked out the door. Think, Ana, think... I got caught up in the crowd, and saw Sawyer watching me... then... then there was a slight pain in my neck, like a poke or a hard pinch...then nothing.

I try to reach up to my neck where I remember feeling the pain, but I can't move my hands. Opening my eyes slowly I am greeted with more darkness. I know my eyes are open, I am blinking them rapidly, but I can't see anything. I try my hands once again to maybe rub some sight into my eyes, but they are still unable to move. Panic starts to set in as my breathing is coming short and fast. I try to say something, anything, but I can tell there is something over my mouth. I am restrained and blindfolded and unable to yell, am I dreaming? No, I can't be, the fear feels so real.

Shit, what is going on?

I don't know how long I sat here calming my freaked out self, could've been minutes but felt like hours, but my senses went on high alert as I heard a door slamming and footsteps heading towards me. Immediately I stiffen, unsure of what is going on. I know it's not my husband, he wouldn't go this far for any kinky fuckery as to frighten me, but then who is it? I wait for someone to talk, maybe I could recognize the voice, but I am still met with silence. I do hear some clicking noises and some shuffling around, but can't call out to whoever is there.

The door opens and slams again, and I hear more sets of footsteps coming in, and what sounds like heels along with them. Is there a woman here too? My mind works in overtime to try and distinguish anything I can about where I am, but without any voices or sight I am coming up empty.

I know if I don't figure out something soon I will succumb to the fear and panic that has settled deep inside. I hear more clicking and shuffling around until I could sense the feeling of someone near me. I want so bad to scream out and demand answers, but I can't respond in any way, so I stay still until I can figure this out.

That's when I felt it... SLAP! Hard to the side of my face, making my head turn. Damn, that hurt! I can even feel a couple tears escape my eyes but can't wipe them away. More noise, chains clinking, and I can feel the restraints on my hands being messed with. Should I take this opportunity to break away? Before I could entertain that idea further I heard more clinking of chains and can feel my arms rising above my head so much so that I had to rise out off of my seat so my shoulders wouldn't pop out of socket. It wasn't until now that I noticed the draft I feel across my body... am I naked? Oh God, I hope not! But I know I'm not dressed, it wouldn't be this cold if I was still wearing the pants suit I put on this morning.

Now standing, I feel even more exposed, and unsure of how many people are here to witness my indecency. I could hear more footsteps coming towards me and then the feel of something whacking me in the back...

Whack! Fuck... that smarts! I'm not sure what I got hit with, but it keeps coming until I lost count. The tears are coming more freely now, absorbed by the blindfold to keep them from being shown.

Now I am terrified!

**AN:**

**I hope you guys liked this first chapter, I hope to update often and with longer chapters. I will put in Christian's POV in the next chapter... but who would do this to Ana, and why? Please review! **


	2. Chapter 2

CHRISTIAN'S POV:

It has been too long of a day! All these meetings with all these fuckers and we are still are no where close to finishing! I'm still at GEH in my office, but I force my mind to travel somewhere else...namely our honeymoon. Ah, my beautiful wife, I can't wait to get back home and sweep her up into my arms and carry her to our room. My mind drifts to the different things I plan on doing to Ana and I can't help but smile.

Little did I know I wouldn't be smiling for long.

I am jostled from my very erotic thoughts by Taylor busting thru the door without knocking. I typically yell at whoever barges in like that, but the look on his face has got my mind whirling and my feet rushing across my office at a speed.

"Sir, Sawyer's in the hospital in critical condition and Mrs. Grey can't be found. I have Ryan heading over to her work right now and Gail going to the hospital."

My world crumbles as I can no longer feel my legs. I slump down to the floor and I don't think I'm even breathing anymore. I'm not sure how long I have been on the floor, but Taylor was down on my level looking at my face and putting his hand on my shoulder.

"We will find her, let's get you home so we can start searching. It will do no good for you to stay here. I've already called Welsh to get us the camera feeds from her work, and alerted your parents who will meet you at Escala."

I nod numbly, unable to still speak and follow Taylor out of my office. As we passed Andrea sitting at her desk I still couldn't find my words, but Taylor is a God send when he tells her to cancel everything until further notice. We enter the elevator and head on down to the parking garage where Taylor leads me to the SUV.

Ana, my beautiful Ana, what happened? I couldn't stop the feelings that keep invading my heart that something horrible has happened. And Sawyer is in the hospital in critical condition, I need to find out what he knows. I'm sure Taylor has Gail with him and he will tell her anything that he can, if he can. I just want to hurry home so I can get some answers.

It didn't take long before we pulled up into the garage and I bolted from the back seat and towards the elevator. I paused a moment when I heard someone calling my name from the front desk, but Taylor goes over to see what they want. I don't wait, I'm already in the lift waiting to reach the penthouse. On my way up I imagine that Ana is there, waiting to greet me with that wonderful smile and an embrace, and all of this isn't happening right now. My hope is diminished when the doors open and I'm met with my mother on the verge of tears. I don't waste time running to her with open arms, needing to be consoled by my angel as the tears I've held back start to fall.

I know I have shocked my mother, I have never hugged and held her this tight before, but I need her. After some time of us crying and holding each other she led me towards the great room where my father was pacing on the phone. We sat down as he hung up, but my mind is still reeling. I need to find my wife.

"That was Gail, Sawyer is still in surgery from the bullets that he took in the chest, he's very critical but have hopes of coming out alive. He may be in a coma for awhile, no hope of him waking soon." My father tells us as I heard the ping of the elevator. Taylor walks over to us holding what looks like a DVD and moves towards the TV. I watch his every move as he turned the electronics on and grabbed the remote.

"Someone had dropped this off at the front desk for you just moments before we pulled in, it was just a delivery boy on a bike I was told. I would normally check these things out before you see them, but time is of the essence." Taylor tells me before he pushed play.

I watch the blacked out screen wondering what the hell I am watching until I saw a posterboard held up with some writing. The blood drains from my face as I read the signs one after the other held by someone wearing a ski mask.

"Hello Mr. Grey"

"I have a little surprise for you"

"You have ruined my life, now it's time to ruin yours"

I hear my mother gasp, and I can no longer stay calm. The person moves to the side to reveal a body wearing only a black bra and underwear, blindfolded with duct tape across her mouth and restrained to a chair...Ana! I watch helplessly as another masked person walked up and hit her across the face. My fists clenched as I wanted to punch them all for even touching my wife. I stood there just watching as they took chains to the cuffs around her wrist and lifted her up to a standing position, and the anger boiled even hotter when another sign is held up.

"I hear your wife likes it rough"

"I'll be sure to please her"

Then the camera is focused back on Ana as one of the masks takes a cane and starts hitting her with full force on her back. I watch Ana's body jerk with each swat, and I can tell that she must be crying from the pain. Even I never caned anyone as hard as they seem to be doing. I can hear my mother weeping but I can't take my eyes off of the TV. Then after too many hits to her back then her front, leaving noticeable welts on her beautiful skin, another sign appears.

"Now that I have your attention"

"I will be in touch"

Then the video turns black then ends. Oh my God, I can't believe this is happening! I turn to see my father sitting on the couch trying to comfort my mother who couldn't stop weeping, and Taylor taking the video from the player as he starts talking on the phone.

I numbly go over to the chair and sit down, running my hands thru my hair in frustration.

Why is this happening to us?

**AN:**

**Thank you to everyone who is reading, but I would like to address an issue. I have stated in my summary that this story could be sensitive to some readers, and with that in mind if there is something that someone is sensitive to then this may not be the story for you. I will not put "WARNING... RAPE AND TORTURE " in there, as I like to keep readers on the edge of their seats wondering what's next. A guest put it in the right words when they said that sensitive could mean anything... because it does. There may or may not be rape, I'm not revealing anything, but if you want a story with love and butterflies, then pass this story up. This story will have action, and drama, not like the fluff most people read here. I'm just taking a story that I have on my mind and use characters that others know. (Also, I don't like the assumption that all writers must be female, males can write pretty good stories as well.)**

**Again, thank you to everyone who are still reading this story, and thank you for the reviews! **


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:**

**I guess I will begin with a note, as some out there are concerned when I said sensitive for some readers...But before I give the warning that some of you are asking for, I do want to point out something. **

**When you buy a book, you read the summary on the back to see if it is a story that you may like, when you decide that it is you get the book. While reading this book, the author may put in situations that have you guessing what will happen next, and if it's something terrifying you have no warning beforehand. There is no warning in the summary or any first pages that the book contains certain material that may not be suitable for some, it may have an age limit but that's it. I have never opened a book and have the warning that it may contain rape or anything of the such. I have to read the story to find out. So what do you do if you are sensitive to certain things but yet here it is in the book you just bought? Do you write the author and complain that they did not forewarn? Or do you just simply put down the book and forget about it? Or even maybe skip thru the chapter that has what you don't want to read and continue the story and hope for no more scenes? **

**With that said, I do believe me saying "sensitive to some readers" would detour those readers away from this story, because it's not for you. But many are saying that I should while others think I am just fine. So, here is the warning, just for those who obviously need it, but if you understand that "sensitive" could be anything then you can skip the next note.**

**WARNING: THIS STORY WILL CONTAIN TORTURE... AND SITUATIONS THAT MAY UPSET SOME VIEWERS... IT WILL NOT CONTAIN RAPE, BUT RATHER COME TO A POINT TO WHERE THE READER MAY THINK THAT MAY HAPPEN (AS GOOD WRITERS DO, KEEP THEIR READERS GUESSING) ... THERE MAY BE UNWANTED TOUCHING AND NUDITY... THERE WILL ALSO BE BLOODY FIGHTS AND BRAWLS, AS WELL AS WEAPONS USED... THERE WILL ALSO BE DEATHS AND POSSIBLE TEARS SHED...THERE COULD ALSO BE LOSS OF GENITALS... THERE MAY BE PROPERTY DESTRUCTION AND POSSIBLE CAR ACCIDENTS... THERE WILL ALSO BE HURT FEELINGS AND LOTS OF EMOTIONS... AND IF I FEEL UP TO IT, SOMEONE MAY JUST JUMP OFF THE ROOF! SO HEED THIS WARNING BEFORE YOU CONTINUE... **

**If any of these are not what you are looking for in a story, please just leave, no need to be angry and threatening... I am going to tell this story as I like, and it may not be your cup of tea, so if anything offends you, just please don't read. No need for nasty messages. If I come across a story that I don't want to read, I leave it alone. Please have that same decency here, and let those who do want to read this story do so.**

**Thank you, and sorry about the extra long note... now for those of you continuing... on to the story!**

ANA'S POV:

I don't know how long I stood there being hit, but I know that my front and back are still sore. I think I can feel blood trickling down my side, and I can't help the tears from falling now. I have been taken to my stand up position to being thrown to the floor. The cuffs are still on my wrists, and I want so badly to reach up and pull this blindfold off so I can see what's going on. Of course my idea was shattered when I could feel myself being dragged across the floor, and not a a carpeted floor either, this feels like concrete. After I was tossed into the corner I could feel someone kick me.

And damn if it didn't feel like a high heel shoe! So I know there is a woman here, but who? I have a couple guesses, but without anyone saying anything I am literally in the dark. I test my hands to see if I can move them and found out I could, so I quickly brought them to my face. Just as I was about to pull at the blindfold there was another kick, bringing my hands down to automatically block any more attempts. Damn, just one look! I hate being in the dark! It's not like I'm back home in our playroom getting ready to play, I enjoy it when I don't know what my husband will do to me next. But I also trust him, these people I do not. I can't even see if they plan on killing me, or whatever else they have planned.

I just sit here, in my corner, and try to block kicks that I have no clue which a way they are coming. And then someone grabs my hands and put them above my head. More chain clinking and my arms are restrained above my head, but I am still sitting. Thank goodness I don't have to stand, my legs are so weak with pain. I bow my head down and try to drown out everything and maybe just get lost in my own mind. Maybe then I wouldn't be able to feel much, and I can survive this long enough for either rescue or escape. Christian must know by now that I'm gone, it won't be long before he finds me. I will keep a tight hold on this thought as I'm sure it will be the only thing that will keep me sane.

As I will myself to slip into darkness and away from here, my head jerks back when someone grabs my hair and snaps my head back. The feeling of pain continues as the hand holding my hair tightly also rips the tape from my mouth roughly. I gather in a well needed breath but don't trust myself to say anything. The next thing I know there is water dribbling into my mouth, and I do take in a couple swallows but turn my head when the feeling of drowning overtakes me. I'm not sure if water torture is their game, but it must not be since I didn't feel any more water pouring down my face and onto my body. Now I'm wet and cold. I shiver at the new feeling, and then the feel of hands as they traveled to my bra and tugged.

"Please, no!" I could barely speak, my voice raspy. All I could hear was a couple of chuckles as I felt m leave my body, leaving me bare. Then more forcefully I felt my underwear being ripped from me, bringing my body off the round then back down harshly. Now I know I am naked! But who is all here to witness me in such a state? How many? I don't know, but my rescue better hurry, I am getting worried about what could happen next.

I could feel the hold on my hair release, and I breathe a sigh of relief. But then its just some more noise and feet shuffling, so I bow my head once again trying to slip back into darkness.

The thoughts of happier times invade my mind, and I soon fall off to sleep. Maybe I can stay in my dreams until I am safe at home...

**I know, short chapter, but I wanted a little something to go with my note. I don't like chapters where it's just an AN, so I try not to do that. Also, something I need to address, Ana is not pregnant, a guest was asking about the baby. I don't like abortion or miscarriages so I made this story before she was pregnant. **

**Thank you to all who read and review!**


	4. Chapter 4

CHRISTIAN'S POV:

No, no, no! This is not happening! Ana is in the hands of some mad men, and I have no idea where! Welsh is reviewing the cameras outside of SIP so we can know what went down seeing how Sawyer is in a coma and can't tell us himself. We also don't have much information on the messenger that delivered the disc, but I'm not giving up! We will find my wife, and hopefully before anything else happens to her. I only fear the worst.

My parents are still here, my father still comforting my mother, and we are waiting the arrival of my brother and sister. Unfortunately, Kate will be coming as well. I still can't stand that woman, but she is Ana's friend, so I will hold my tongue. But one wrong word out of her mouth and she is out of here! I cannot take any of her bullshit right now, and she has become even more selfish than when I first met her. I think Elliott is getting tired of her already, he's not hanging out with her as much, and he does nothing but complain about her.

But she is Ana's friend, I need to remember that.

My phone rings startling everyone around me, so I answer and head to my office with Taylor on my heels. "Grey."

"Mr. Grey," Welsh starts, thank goodness he's called back so soon, "I reviewed the cameras outside of SIP and am now sending you the feed you need to see."

"Good work, I'm logging in now."

I keep Welsh on the phone as Taylor and I round my desk to view the video feed. I click on the image, and there I see her... my wife. She looks so happy, coming out of the building, and Sawyer stationed where he should be by the SUV. Then what I see next is complete chaos. There is a rather large crowd passing between the two, and Ana is stuck in the middle. I watch Sawyer heading thru the crowd to help escort her to the car, but then a fist out of no where landed in his face. I see Ana's body go from standing to laying down, and some fucker picking her limp body up. Sawyer was quick to leave the fight that distracted him to run over to my wife. He punches the fucker in the face and catches Ana before the guy dropped her to the ground. With some kicking and some struggle, I watch Sawyer carry my wife back to the SUV only to drop down to his knees. That's when he was shot, but those fuckers didn't stop there. Someone ran over to take Ana from him, and I can tell that Sawyer wasn't giving her up. Then the gun was pulled and into his chest. It was then he was down, laying lifeless on the ground as Ana's unconscious body was taken from his arms. Then the group ran off camera, carrying her with them. I watched the crowd the whole time, and only a few of them ran off in fear, but most of them seem to be in on this. I can't believe what I was watching.

"Welsh," I'm glad he's still on the phone with me, "Can you find out who anyone in this crowd could be? I don't recognize any of them, but it seems to me this was a group job."

"That's what I thought too, but I am trying to identify them. I think they all have disguises, tho, because if you notice there was a couple of beards that seem to be halfway ripped off during the scuffle. And with the hats and scarfs, it'll make it more difficult. And there were a couple of women, probably with wigs, that seem to linger in the crowd. But I am doing my best, and even brought in a couple of great minds in to help."

"Thank you, keep me posted."

Fuck! But now we know what happened, and that we are up against more than one. I look over to Taylor, and his face looks as tho he could rip someone in half. Good, I need him angry, because I know his anger will fuel him in the search. We discuss for a moment on what to do next, but until we can identify anyone we are stuck. I don't want to just sit around, but what else can I do?

We head out of the office to see Elliott and Mia in the great room, but my parents are no where. I guess my brother saw the confusion on my face and told me that Dad took Mom to go lay down because she was hysterical.

"What the hell is going on, bro?"

Looking at my siblings I start to tell them about everything from the disc that was sent to the video feed we just reviewed. I watched the tears escape Mia's eyes, deep concern etched in her face, and Elliott's hands form into fist and his teeth clinched together, ready to punch something. I asked him where Kate was, as she knows that we are having a crisis.

"She said she had something else to do, but she may be by later. I don't know, man, she has been getting on my last nerve lately. She seems to be angry at the world but won't tell me anything." Elliott tells me, but I can tell his mind is elsewhere.

I nod and we all sit to talk thru this in more detail, trying to get as many ideas out there as we can. Time passed by so quick that it was the grumbling of my stomach and the dark night outside the window tells me that we have missed dinner. Our parents are still in the guest room, so I decided to go to the kitchen to see if there was anything that Gail may have left to be reheated. I find some mac and cheese, and pulled out enough for everyone. Mia joins me and starts to make a salad to go along with it.

Our parents came out as we were placing everything on the table, and we all sat to eat. It was quiet, everyone in a somber mood, but the silence caused me to drift back to thoughts of my wife. Is she hungry? Are they feeding her? What are they doing to her right now? I didn't realize I had been crying silently to myself until a gentle hand cupped my face wiping the tears away. I brought my worried eyes to meet my mother's gentle ones.

"We will get her back," she whispered to me. I just nodded, but more tears were falling. I can't imagine a life without Ana, and I am going to do everything I can to save her. I wish I could do more than just sit here, but I know Taylor is on the case, and will let me know when he knows anything.

With a final sigh I tell my family that I'm just going to go lay down. My head is hurting so I excuse myself to take some Advil and go to bed. I know I can't sleep, not without Ana by my side, but I need to try. I need to be in my best self to find my wife.

I just hope we find her soon!

TAYLOR'S POV:

I just called Gail to check on Sawyer, and he is still in a coma but still critical. They had repaired the bleeding in his lung, and are blessed that the other shots was not vital. He better make it out of this, I can't lose my friend. I watched that video of him coming to Ana's rescue and know that he would truly give his life for this woman. And that's the type of protection that she needs. But he was over his head with this crowd, and out numbered, but didn't give up.

I watch as Christian heads of to bed, and everyone else start cleaning up from dinner. Of course I grabbed myself a plate to keep my energy up and took it to my office. I kept reviewing the video from SIP as well as from Escala lobby. I want to know who this kid is that dropped off the DVD, he may be able to lead us to Ana.

Everyone takes to the great room with a glass of wine, and Carrick is on the phone no doubt trying to pull any strings possible. Elliott's phone rings, and a scowl comes to his face. I don't hear the conversation, but I can only guess who it is. That woman of his has been cazy lately, just glad that she's not here. He hung up with a growl and can only guess that it didn't go well.

I just shrug it off, and decide to go to the lobby with Ryan to just scope things out. We both check out all the vehicles, never knowing who may have been here tampering. As much as Escala has security and cameras, I want to check myself. I didn't realize how long it was that we were down here until the new guard took over the night guard's shift. I decided I needed to talk with the new guard on shift, just to let him knowto keep his eyes open extra wide today.

As I was talking with him, some kid, maybe 12 or 13, came up on his bike nearly out of breath. He pulled a small package from his backpack and handed it to the guard without saying a word. As he was about to hop on his bike I grabbed ahold of his hoodie causing his cap to fall off his head.

"Hey! Let go!" He started to scream, but I am trusting my gut instinct to keep him here... he may be the key to who we need to find. I pull the kid off the bike and bring him over to Ryan to hold onto. I ask the guard who the package is for, and I was right. It's for Mr. Grey.

I grab the box and go over to the kid to ask him some questions. He was angry at first, but when I informed him that I could easily call the police to ask these questions for me his face showed fear.

He told me that some woman with long dark hair was at the end of the street asked him to bring this package here. She had told him that she had an emergency and he would be a big help, just to give the box to the guard and be on his way. She even gave him 50$ to do so.

"Can I still keep the money?" He asks seriously, and I just nodded my head. This kid deserves this money after the interrogation we put him thru. He was very cooperative and gave us his name, as well as every detail he could remember about the lady. I gave him my card and told him to call me if he remembered anything else.

I thank the guard and Ryan and I head on back up to the penthouse. Walking to the kitchen I see Christian sitting there with a cup of coffee and his head in his hands. I could tell he had a rough night. I round the counter and place the package in front of him. He looked up at me before his eyes focused back on the box. With a nod of his head, I opened it, but couldn't prepare either of us for what we found inside.

I watched tears well up in his eyes as he lifted a large chunk of chestnut hair from the box, bounded by a rubber band with a note: No longer a beauty. And then another disc...

I have a feeling that this is getting worse...

**AN: Thank you to everyone who reads and reviews! And for the support! I should be updating soon... what are they doing to Ana now? And will they find her in time?**


	5. Chapter 5

ANA'S POV:

How long have I been here? It feels like days, but I'm sure not much time has passed. I am so hungry and thirsty, and can still feel the damp cold on my body. They could have at least given me a blanket, something so I don't get sick. This is torture. I haven't been awake long after that little nap I took after they beat me, but I'm still blindfolded. But with my mouth free to move I decide to throw caution to the wind and call out to someone, anyone.

"He...hello?" Damn, that came out like a croak. But no answer, I'll try again. "Hey!" That was a bit better, I should have been heard. I strain to listen to any sounds indicating movement in the room, and come up empty. I must be alone.

Maybe I can break away!

I pull on the restraints that hold my arms hostage, but no luck. The sound of chains is all I hear. So I decide that maybe removing this blindfold would be more helpful to see where I am, and maybe see how to escape. So I move my head against my arms, just to bring the cloth down past my face. Pain shoots thru my body, as I try to move the stiff muscles in my shoulder. Rubbing the cloth off my head as much as I can, I almost got it. I can see a bit of dim light from underneath, and also some moving shadows...I am not alone.

I stop my attempt and sit back a moment. Someone should have answered me, at least to tell me to shut up. So I decide to try my voice again.

"Is..is someone there?"

Not very far away I heard a grunt, now I know I'm not alone, but I wish I could get more of a response. So, I will try again.

"Why am I here?"

Slap! Oh fuck that hurt, especially when you can't see it coming. I just got slapped in the face, so I'm guessing its his way of telling me to be quiet. I want to ask again, but the feeling of being lifted changed my mind. I can feel that they are trying to get me to walk, but the stiffness in my body prevents me from doing so gracefully. I probably look drunk walking, and then to be carried partway. Finally I am stood still, with my arms being raised up again, the sound of chains clinking. Then the beeping sound, I believe it's a recording device, wish I knew for sure. It has to be some sick person to want to watch this, but even sicker to be doing it.

This is not BDSM, this is inhumane torture!

And with knowing what is all out there, I'm scared to guess what will happen next.

There are shuffling of feet around, again I'm guessing more than one, and the high heels. I hope they break on her! But then I start feeling some warmth, not a blanket being placed on me, but as though there is a furnace nearby that just kicked on. Well, it's about time they turned up the heat. I am drawn out of the blissful thought of finally being warm to pain in my head and neck when my hair was roughly yanked back. Then the sound of scissors... I tried to cry out for them to stop, but it came out like a sob. Why can't I find my voice? Its because I know it doesn't matter what I say, they will do whatever they want. I just hope my husband finds me quick!

My head was pushed forward and I felt the lightness behind me, I know they cut off my hair! But how short? Damn, I was growing it out! But it's just hair, it's probably the least painful I will have to endure here. It didn't take long to be proved right.

The tip of the scissors ran down my body, the sharp point scratching at my skin, threatening to cut. From my back to down my legs... I could feel the path traveled. I await for the moment that they stab me, but it never comes. But the next thing I felt makes me wish they had.

Someone grabs my legs, preventing any movement on my part, and scorching red heated pain fills my thigh. I scream out loudly in pain, begging to stop, but the pain kept coming, and coming. As well as my cries, trying to thrash out of the hold they have on me, but I am pinned. I have to take the pain, but I don't think I could. The heat radiates from the top of my thigh down towards my knee, and it seems to be hotter each time it's pressed.

I don't know how long they burned me, but the pain was too overwhelming that I slipped back into darkness.

CHRISTIAN'S POV:

I don't want anyone in my family to see this video, if it's anything like the last one, or worse, then my mother will not view it. Taylor comes with me into my office and we put in the disc to my computer. I sit there, still holding onto the lock of hair that still smells like Ana, and wait for the video to start.

The first thing we see is another posterboard. Why won't they talk? Probably figure we would know their voices, or can identify them.

"How much do you love this bitch?"

"Do you love her eyes?"

"How about those lips?"

Then it shows Ana, strung up in the middle of the room by chains, she looks so tired and beaten, I wish I was there to hold her.

Then another sign: "Maybe its the long beautiful hair?"

Then out of no where a pair of scissors was brought onscreen, and I knew what they were going to do next, I had that evidence in my hands. But to watch them roughly yank her head back and cut it off in on shot, then push her forward, brought tears streaming down my face. I don't think I could watch anymore, but I need to. I need to know what all they are doing to my wife.

"It could be her flawless skin"

I could do nothing but watch as these fuckers restrained Ana's legs, and brought into view a metal barrel with fire, and heated up different branding irons. Starting to feel sick to my stomach I reached for the trash can, and couldn't stop vomiting as I heard Ana scream in pain. Glancing up at the screen was a mistake, I could see the pain and hurt that she was feeling, and the anger boiled even deeper inside...

Someone is going to die!

I watched as Ana's body went limp and lifeless against the restraints, then a final sign.

"We will be in touch."

Then nothing. The tears are still streaming down my face as Taylor hands me a bottled water, then his next words almost skyrocketed my hopes.

"They fucked up, I think we can find where they are."

"How?" I could barely get out, but I have to know.

"That looks like the inside of a warehouse, and the metal tins they had the fire in had a logo on it, as well as the others in the background. I'm going to send this to Welsh, and we should know something real quick.

I just nod, and tell him to find her, and keep me updated. Walking back into the kitchen I see my mom sipping on her coffee at the breakfast bar. I couldn't stop myself from going over and giving her worried body a hug, and whisper to her that we will find Ana.

I just hope it's soon, and before it's too late!

**AN: I hope everyone is having a wonderful holiday! And thank you to all who review and follow! More next year! **


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: I'll start off with a note first, there seems to be some readers out there that feel that this story is too dark. I did warn that it would be, I take no offense to anyone who doesn't want to read anymore, nor to the comments that I am a sick twisted bastard. Truth is, I'm a normal person, and if the ideas I have for the story is dark, it's just the story. I have read worse, and even seen terrifying scenes on tv. I am writing this story with characters others already relate to, I didn't have to invent back stories or appearances, just right to the action. **

**And for those of you still reading, thank you. I hope you enjoy the twists and turns that I plan to take this story! **

ANA'S POV:

Pain...pain..and more pain...when will it stop? I can tell that I'm laying back down on the ground, but don't want to alarm anyone that I am awake. Maybe I should just fall deep into sleep, then no one can harm me. My legs feel sore, but I can feel someone touching my thigh. Be cool Ana, you're still sleeping, that's what they need to assume.

But then I heard a silent humming, a song I think I once knew, but from where? The feeling of someone carressing my leg drew my attention there, because the touch was gentle. It's as if someone was helping me heal. I lay muted, and enjoy the feeling of the sab that is being spread along my burns, cooling and soothing. I continue to listen to the humming, racking my brain knowing that song, when it finally hits... "Kate?" I could barely mutter out. That song is just like the silly one we made up in college, and our own private joke.

"Shhh.." is all I got in response. I need to know if it is indeed her, and if she is in trouble too... Oh no! How many are here? I'm apparently not the only one, and the voice I hear will reassure that I'm right. "Please...Kate?"

"I said hush!" It is her! But she sounds a bit harsh, I guess being held captive can do that to someone. They must have taken her after me, I don't recall any trouble before I was kidnapped. I want her to tell me what is going on, at least what she knows. At least I have my friend here with me, which isn't really a good thing because she can also die with me as well. But I don't want to be quiet, I want to know more.

"Who is all here? Is it just me and you?" I whispered quietly. It took a moment for her to respond, but she sounded troubled.

"It's just us right now, not sure for how long." she whispered back, "there are too many people around to say much."

"Do you recognize anyone?" Oh please let there be some clue.

"They are wearing masks, but there are two women, I do know that. And I believe one of them could b..."

Smack!

All I heard after the loud smack was the shuffling of bodies, oh I hope I didn't get her in trouble! I could feel that she is no longer next to me, and I wonder if they are doing the same to her. I hope not! No one deserves this kind of treatment. It wasn't long before I heard footsteps my way and felt the pain in my legs. I scream out in pain as I felt something hit roughly against my thigh.

Then the feeling of being lifted up off the ground. I can feel that I am still naked, because I am chilled to the bone. I'm never leaving the bathtub when I get out of here... If I get out of here. Of course I will! Christian will find me, take me home, and of course lock me up forever... But I would be safe.

I am sat into a wooden chair, and can feel the chains being taken off my wrists, but are replaced with rope. My hands are tied to the arms, and my feet tied to the legs as well. Then I heard the beeping of the camera again. Sick fucks, getting off on such vile things. When I am rescued I'll be sure each tape is destroyed! My anger right now is the only thing keeping me grounded. But I will play nice for the moment, but not for long.

I hear some more shuffling around, and even the clicking of heels. Kate thinks she knows who this is, so it has to be someone that we know. I couldn't ponder that thought any longer as a sharp pain hit me in the back of my neck making me tense up. What was that? I have no clue, but I can only guess that more will come. It took a couple minutes in the darkness of this blindfold before I felt the water being splashed against my body. Damn that's cold...too cold! I am already freezing being naked in this drafty place, now being wet isn't going to help. Pieces of coldness rested on my lap, I believe it's ice, just melting on my thighs. I can feel my teeth chattering, and pretty sure my skin is blue from the lack of heat. I don't cry, and I don't scream... It's probably what they are waiting for.

I clench my fists, just to help contain my anger so I don't say anything that would rile them up. Then another hit of water, as cold as the first, but higher hitting my face. I did get some in my mouth, and swear I taste salt. Why would they throw icy salt water at me? Pain in my wounds give me the answer...damn them! This is torture, but I need to be strong.

CRASH!

Ok, what is that? The sound came from a distance, like a wall coming down. Great, the building is falling all around us, I definitely did not see my death like this.

Then the feeling of freedom when someone made quick work of cutting the ropes, but if I wasn't so frozen I would fight back. I don't think I can even move much. Then I could tell that I'm being carried away, good, I don't want to be here when the building falls. Whoever has me, is running with me in their arms, and I get a whiff of his smell.

Wait... I know that smell! It's a repulsive odor, and brings back the not so happy memories. I gasp as I realize who it is... But keep quiet as I fear even more for my safety if he knew that I knew it was him.

Things just turned worse!


	7. Chapter 7

CHRISTIAN'S POV:

It didn't take long for Welsh to figure out where the video must've taken place, an old warehouse not far from here that has been out of business for a few years now. It was owned by James Lee before the business went under, and no one knows what ever became of him, just slipped thru the cracks. Well it's time to bring him back, if he has anything to do with my wife's kidnapping. I instruct Welsh to get me anything he can on Mr. Lee, and let me know as soon as he could.

Taylor has quickly assembled a team, people he has known for a long time and has served with. I promised them all a hefty bonus to bring my wife back safely, and they swiftly had a couple of operations planned out. I informed Taylor that I was going to come along, but he tried to protest, saying that whoever is behind this could hurt me if something went wrong. But I don't care for my safety, I just want my wife.

He finally agreed, but only if I listened and took orders from him and not act as if I was the boss of this operation. Reluctantly, I agreed. I know that he has the experience where as I don't, and I'm counting on that experience to keep me safe and rescue Ana. I just want to be there to take my wife in my arms, and let her know that no matter what, I love her. Those bastards may have cut her hair, and scarred her body, but they can't ruin the beauty that my wife holds. She is so brave to endure all that I have seen, and who knows what else is going on off camera. Are they doing unspeakable things to her?

I get ready to go, and let my family know what is going on. I ask my mother to go to the hospital to wait for us, I'm taking my girl there first thing. She could be dehydrated and hungry, and her injuries will need medical attention. My mother agrees and Elliott is insisting that he comes along. I don't want to put anyone else in danger so I have to refuse him. Of course my CEO attitude didn't waiver his decision, and I couldn't stop him either.

So here we are, heading down to the parking garage to meet up with the team so we know what to do next. I'm anxious, just wanting to rescue my wife before anything else happens to her. We are met with a group of guys whose looks alone are intimidating, and I knew right away that we could do this. After a briefing on the warehouse layout, we decide who was going where. I was instructed to remain in the car with Elliott while everyone else was given a point of entry.

The drive wasn't far, but intense nonetheless. Thoughts of my wife back in my arms again filled my mind, taking off the uneasiness that has settled thru my body. Before I knew it the convoy of cars were parked a ways from an old building. Taylor turns to me and tells me to stay put, that we don't know what dangers are in there. I just nod, I don't want to compromise Ana's safety, so I will stay.

Even tho everything inside of me says I shouldn't.

I watch as the team snuck up to the building, giving signals to each other as they stationed themselves at doors and windows, and a few others going to the backside of the building. It seemed like forever before anyone entered, but when they did I was a bundle of nerves. A hand on my shoulder drew my attention to Elliott with a sympathetic look on his face. I gave him a small smile, letting him know without words how much him being here means to me. If it wasn't for him, I probably would have secretly followed everyone into the building.

We both drew our attention back to the building, with only a couple of the guys outside now standing guard. I don't know how long we have been sitting here watching, but it feels like forever. But then a loud crash made both Elliott and I jump, and before I knew it I was outside of the car about to run to the building. I would have ran but Elliott being quick on his feet was by my side holding me back, reminding me that us there could do more harm than good. I hate to say it but I agree with him, Taylor knows what he is doing. So we both stand there, ready for anything and just hoping silently that all is well.

Then we saw a few people running out of the building wearing masks, but one of them is carrying someone. Ana! They are going to get away! Elliott must see what I do, because he is the first one to run after the scrambling group of masked men. I follow right behind, because no one is going to take my wife anywhere except for me!

TAYLOR'S POV:

I'm surprised the boss didn't argue with staying in the car, it's for his safety as well as Ana's. We all round the building and wait for the right time to enter. I'm not sure exactly where they are in this place, so we need to tread carefully so we don't get hurt, or even compromise Ana's safety.

As we snuck into the door that was already part way broken, I looked all around carefully to survey the floor plan. I can feel Harrison and Baker behind me, two great guys that served with me, and always up for a challenge. We step lightly into the middle of the room, the creaking boards making it hard to be stealthy. Just then I could feel the floor give way from under me, and the feeling of falling throws me off guard.

Landing with a crash, I quickly jump up and see a group of masked men and I believe a couple women across the room. I turn to the guys who were with me, who have fallen also, and Harrison is on his feet with me, but Baker is still on the ground with a board stuck thru his leg. He tells us to go, that he's alright and we need to be quick if we was going to catch them. I give him a nod and draw my weapon and start to run to the group who already has seen us.

My first step was painful, my ankle feeling as tho I may have broken it, buf that will not stop me. I run as fast as I can with Harrison limping as well behind me. I watch as they take a small body from a chair and carry her away. Ana! I must get her! They all quickly scrambled around, but a couple of masked men came towards us holding knives. Nothing a couple of shots won't stop. I don't believe they have guns or they would have shot by now. I don't shoot to kill, just in the knees to being them to a stop. I limp as fast as I could past the guys on the ground, now holding their legs and screaming obscenities. I'll deal with them later, they're not going anywhere. Most of the crowd has bolted out of this room, but I see a few guys from my team running after them. Coming closer into the room I could see the set-up they had. A camera was set up on a tripad still running, and I know that we are definitely in the right place. Harrison hollers to me that there was someone huddled into the corner, and has his gun drawn on them.

Upon joining him I realize who he has discovered, it's Kate! What the hell is she doing here? I had no clue that she was taken as well, hell she even spoke to Elliot just the other night! I know it's been a few days since he has seen her, just calls that upsets him for whatever reason. She looks shaken and dirty, and her face looks beaten. She just looks up at me and I tell Harrison that she is not a threat, then I tell Kate to stay put as I start to continue my way to the exit where most of the guys went.

My eyes adjust to the light and I don't believe what I see. Damn him! I told him to stay in the car, but there he is with his brother giving chase. He best not get hurt, or I'll have to hurt him myself. Harrison starts running ahead of me and I start to follow along with the chase but am suddenly falling to the ground. I look up to see who has tripped me, and even tho she is wearing a mask I could tell who it was.

That Bitch!

**AN: Short I know, but I wanted to post something today. I have so many guesses as to who the kidnappers are, and a couple of you guys are right on track :) Thank you to everyone who reviewed and still following! I hope to update again soon! **


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: I hate to rant, but I do believe I need to address this issue I received from a guest reviewer in which I cannot reply directly to them. They stated that they have knowledge of reports of abuse about my story... I just want to say that you can report if you like, but it won't do much good. There are many stories here with all types of abuse, and they are still being updated regularly. This story has abuse, that is true. But so does life. If you have lived your life without any kind of abuse then you are one of the rare few. Whether it be physical, emotional or even mental... We all have been abused. I will continue this story as I originally planned, and when I am finished then I shall start another one that may have just as much drama. **

**If you don't like my story, don't read it...plain and simple. But for those of you waiting and just hanging on for the next update then I want to thank you! You are the ones that I am writing for, and I appreciate the reviews and messages I receive! IF ever by chance this story does get taken off, I will continue on writing so if you like this story you can just follow me, as I will just write where I left off. **

**Everyone deserves the right to write and finish their stories... And I will for sure finish mine! Thank you!**

CHRISTIAN'S POV:

Elliot and I are running after the guys who came out of the building, and I only have my eyes set on one target... The bastard carrying my wife. We get close enough to the scattering group before they realized that we were on their asses, which worked in our favor. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Elliott just ready to pounce one of them, and I am gaining on the bastard that has Ana. As I get closer, my arm reaches out and almost grabs the back of his shirt causing him to sidestep and practically loses his balance. It was that little slip up that works in my favor.

I grab onto his shirt and pull him towards me, making him stumble backwards on his ass. Ana falls from his hold and lays lifeless on the ground. I immediately straddle the fucker and start bashing in the masked face not caring if the hits cause him any brain damage or even death. I am brought out of my assault when I feel Elliott grab my shoulders and pull me off, redirecting me to my main purpose...my wife.

Seeing her body laying on the ground naked and blue tore my heart into pieces. Please baby, please be alive! I scoop her into my arms and remove my jacket to put around her cold body, and just cradle her to my chest while the tears come freely. I remove her blindfold so I can see her eyes, I need to know that she isn't passed out. I'm sure she has hypothermia, her skin is so cold and blue, and her face swollen and bruised. My poor Ana! These fuckers are going to die for this, I guarantee it!

Thru my sobbing I am begging her to open her eyes, to give me a sign that she knows I'm here, and she is safe now. I take a quick look at her body and see her thighs sore from the burns, and I can't help the sobs as I feel that this was all my fault. My precious wife is hurt and in pain because of me. I turn to look at Elliott restraining the asshole that was carrying Ana, and when he pulled off his mask I couldn't help but gasp.

Mother fucking Hyde!

He's behind this? No, he wasn't alone, who else? A few people escaped but having captured this asshole we will get the names of everyone that was involved. I move my eyes around the area to assess the situation and I can see a couple of our team running towards us. I wave to them to help with taking Hyde, and I stand with Ana in my arms and walk swiftly to the car. She's going to need heat, and there's a couple blankets in the trunk that I could use to help.

When the team arrives they took Hyde from my brother who then came to my side and helped me take Ana to the car. I crawled into the back seat with her still in my arms as Elliott grabs the blankets from the back and hands them to me. I immediately cocoon her shaking body and hold her close, just rocking back and forth. Elliott is standing at the open door watching Hyde being placed in the other car, and I feel better knowing Ana is now in my arms rather than his hands. What the fuck did he do to my sweet angel? He will pay for this!

I don't know how long we wait for the others, but it feels like forever and time is something we can't afford. Ana needs to get to the hospital and quickly before anymore damage is done to her body. Looking out the front window I can see Taylor limping towards us with someone right behind him. Elliot runs to him to help, but stops not far from the car with his hands raised. What the hell? It wasn't until I saw the figure behind Taylor holding a gun that I realize that we are yet to be free.

Damn, I know that woman! How the hell...?


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, I couldn't let you hang for long! **

TAYLOR'S POV:

I can't believe Elena is standing over me, holding a gun. Damn, this isn't going to be good! She instructs me ro get up and ger moving, and I can't argue with the gun pointed directly at me. So, as slowly as I could to waste time, I got to my feet and started limping away from the building, with Elena right behind me.

I could see not far away the Grey brothers and a couple of guys from the team heading to the cars, Christian carrying whom I presume to be Ana. My team looks to have caught a couple of the guys, placing them into the car in front while the Greys were crawling into the other one. Elliott is standing near the back door, and I can see him looking our way.

As we near the cars, I see Christian coming out of the back and whisper something to Elliot. Elliott then went into the back seat while the boss started walking towards us with a look of anger on his face. Please, Christian, don't do anything stupid! We just need to difyoue this situation so we can get everyone the help they need. But how do we get out of this one?

"What the fuck, Elena?" Christian asks, anger evident in his voice, "Were you in on this? And with fucking Hyde?"

Hyde? That son of a bitch! I knew he was trouble!

"Christian, darling," I heard Elena purr behind me, "I'm just helping to take care of your problem. That little bitch is nothing but a gold digging whore. You are not the man you used to be, you have no control. But I am just ridding you of your worries so you can get your life back. You can't tell me that you are truly happy with that little mousy bitch."

"You're right," Christian says, "I'm not the man I used to be... Because of Ana I am a better man than I ever was. I owe everything to her, and you have no right to determine what is right for me. You are my past, but Ana is my future, and I will not..."

Bang!

The sound of the gunshot ripped thru my ears, and I take quick access of my body to see if I have been hit. When I realize that I don't feel any pain, I look ahead to Christian's face to see it filled with shock. Did she just shoot him? No, I don't see any blood. I take this moment to turn around and what I see shocked me.

There stood Miss Kavanaugh with the smoking gun, and the look of determination on her face. Looking at Elena I could see her holding her arm after she had dropped her gun, and looking at Kate as well, just as shocked.

"You bitch," Elena screamed at Kate, "Consider your brother dead!"

What? Was she blackmailing the Kavanaughs? This bitch don't know when to walk away! I take this distraction as I turn and jump on the vile woman that causes nothing but trouble, restraining her until my team came to take her. We may not have everyone involved, but it won't be long until we do.

At the sight of Kate, Elliot came from the back of the car and started running towards her. She seemed as tho she couldn't hold herself up any longer but Elliott swooped her up into his arms before she fell. Kate was crying uncontrollably as he carried her to the car, and I followed after instructing the team where to take the assholes.

They are going to wish they never got involved with the Greys!

CHRISTIAN'S POV:

Fuck, they had Kate too? And what is this shit about her brother? I watch Elliot exit the car to go pick her up, and head back. I climb back into the backseat and put Ana in my arms again. Maybe now we can get her the help she needs. Elliot climbs in the back next to me, holding a sobbing Kate, and Taylor limps to the passenger seat up front. I see one of the guys jump into the driver seat, and starts the car to race us to the hospital.

As we are speeding along I could hear Taylor on the phone to my mother, letting her know our ETA and informing her that we also have Miss Kavanaugh with us needing medical attention as well. I hold onto Ana with my life, and keep rocking her sleeping body.

I hope we are not too late, please baby, hang on!

**AN: I know it's a short one, but I couldn't let you all hanging! There is more to come, it's not over yet! Thank you to everyone reading, and I apologize for any mistakes as this was written with the intention of posting today. Thanks again!**


	10. Chapter 10

GRACE'S POV

I just got the call that Ana has been found and they are on their way here now...along with Kate. I didn't get much about the condition of the ladies, but judging from the video I saw Ana will definitely need medical attention. I have another doctor with me, as well as a few nurses, all ready to jump into the emergency that should be pulling up to the door any minute. We are split into two teams, so we can access the ladies and get them treated immediately.

It wasn't long before the SUV pulled up and both my boys carrying their women in thru the doors. We have the beds and rooms already set up, so they just needed to lay them down. I am in charge of Ana's care, and as soon as Christian took a step back I rushed right in. I had to hold back my tears from the sight in front of me, but the doctor in me took charge and started ordering the nurses about.

She was naked, aside from the blankets that were wrapped around her, and her body was full of welts and dried blood. Ana's face showed the handprints of whoever smacked her, but I nearly lost it when I saw her thighs. They were badly burnt, with dried blood and the wounds starting to scab. She is still unconscious, which works in her favor to heal, but we made quick work to warm her up before we could do anything. I don't need hypothermia to set in, that would make matters worse.

After ensuring that we could get her body temperature where it's supposed to be, then we can work on cleaning and stitching her wounds. I noticed Christian standing not far from her bed, so I motioned him closer. I let him know that we needed to warm her first, but he could stay close by while I checked on Kate. His face was so sad, tear streaks down his cheeks with more threatening to fall. I know how horrible this feels as a mother for her child, but I couldn't imagine the pain he is feeling as a husband for his wife.

I just hope that they can come out of this stronger than before.

I exited the room to get a quick report on Kate. I didn't even know that she was missing, just that she has been acting strange the last couple weeks. I go into her room to see Elliot just standing to the side, worry etched on his face. Kate, however, is awake and sobbing in the bed. I don't bother asking details about how she got involved, all I want is to get everyone on their way to recovery. The doctor seeing to her care let me know that she will be fine, but is very dehydrated and has many bruises and cuts that he has cleaned and tended to. I nod telling him thank you, and to keep me updated.

Heading out to the hallway, I heard footsteps behind me. When I turned I saw my son's face, poor Elliot! I have no clue what has been going on, but he didn't know either. I could tell he just wanted to say something, but choked on his tears and gave me a hug instead. I held onto my boy, with all the love a mother can give, hoping that it would help him. When he released me, he whispered a strangled "I love you Mom" and headed back to Kate.

I hope those two can work this out!

I head back to Ana, and even tho there is more to be done with her, I decided to let her sleep. She is hooked to her IV and pain meds and sedatives were administered, so she should have a nice sleep. I just want to keep an eye on her temperature, which thankfully is improving, so I can care for her wounds while she is still sleeping. I know it will be painful to do so while she is awake, but it needs to be done.

Christian is by her side, and I'm sure he will be there until she is discharged. I should suggest that he goes home to shower and rest, but that will not go over well so I keep that thought to myself. I couldn't help but stare at Ana, and can only imagine the hell she has been thru. The tears are rolling down my cheeks, blurring my vision that I didn't notice Christian standing beside me. I cried even harder when he pulled me in for a hug, and tried to sooth me. We stood like this for awhile until he was the first to back up and wipe his own tears.

With a few comforting words, I left my son at his wife's bedside and went out to the hallway to collect myself. It was out in the hallway I saw Taylor in the room across from me, and went to see how he was doing.

Knocking on his door, I entered to Taylor propped up on the bed with his leg elevated. He gave me a small smile, and told me that they think it's just a broken ankle, but he's waiting on the xrays. He also asked how the ladies were doing, so I gave him a rough update, and let him know what more needs to be done. I can see the anger in his eyes, and I know by that look that whoever is responsible will surely pay for this.

Talking just a bit longer, I bid him farewell and left the room to head back to Ana. Her temperature should be stable enough for me to tend to her wounds, and get her back to healing. There is only so much I can do, she will definitely need to see Flynn or someone when she heals.

ANA'S POV:

I have fallen into the darkness, and I welcome it! I need to hide my mind from these people, so I don't feel the pain they give me. I can't hear anything, I don't want to. My ears are playing tricks as I think I hear my husband. But it's probably a trick, just to bring me out of the safe spot I have here. I am not going to be fooled! But even tho I am deep into my own mind, I can feel my body. It feels warmer, as if blankets were wrapped snuggly around me. And that jolt of electricity that I feel with Christian, it must have been engraved into my body because I keep feeling it.

I am enjoying this warmth, relishing in it until I felt a little draft. Oh no, please! Don't take this wonderful feeling away! But then a sharp poke, and numbness. Then the warmth returning. I can't feel anything anymore, except this warmth and the electricity. I smile inside, and fall back deeper into the darkness.

I am safe there!

**AN: Thanks again to everyone reading and reviewing! I know short chapter, the next chapter will have Kate's involvement in all of this, and what will become of the kidnappers. Death would be too good from them, maybe they need a little torture like they gave, but worse! Thanks again! **


End file.
